For The Love of IF!
by IFthewriter
Summary: This is a 10-chapter adventure/love story between (IF) and Compa! A slow burn, written straight from IF's journal, with a little bit of Nep thrown in for good measure. IF's been working her hardest but is it too much for Compa? After years of IF endangering her own life, Compa steps up! IF battles emotions, dragons, and even her own mind in this tale! (Reviews help me improve!)
1. Chapter 1 - Compa's Concern

For the Love of IF

Chapter 1

Compa's Concern!

* * *

My Qatars pierced the blue outer coating as the cries of mercy were heard. There would be none on this day. The slice I made dissipated the dogoo into nothing more than an eviscerated pile of azure goo. As I carefully polished off my Qatar, I clutched my side, the wounds from a three hour long battle with over eighty of these critters. I sighed in a mix of pain and relief. After a long day out and about, I figured it was time to head back to Planeptune and recoup for a bit. I mean, fighting 88 dogoo's was nothing to sneeze at. My body had become tight and sore, and I know I'd need a bit of Compa's fixer up's to get me back on my feet. Nep and Nepgear headed out early this morning, but of course I didn't need their help for such a simple...mission. Alright I lied. The mission was quite grueling and I was cut all over. I'd been out of work for a few months due to all the peace and jazz like that, so, as expected my levels dropped a bit. As I headed back towards the city, my wounds panged, the pain seeming a bit more pronounced. Walking into the city, and slamming through the doors of the guild, Compa met me, hugging me with a passion uninhibited.

"IFFY-!YOU'VE BEEN OUT ALL DAY!"

She yelled, spit flying out her mouth in the direction of my face. Naturally, her concern was at a high level, since I went out on my own. I blushed.

"Haha. I'm alright Compa. Don't yell."

I eased my arms downward, sliding off my jacket and putting it on the coat rack, unintentionally revealing my wounds from the Dogoo battle. Compa's eyes grew wide, and I started to shudder.

"Uh...I can explain Compa. I was just-" She cut me off before I could continue. "Just being reckless again!? Come with me! We're stripping you and bandaging those wounds!"

I turned full on red at the prospect.

"Uh...DONT JUST BLURT THINGS LIKE THAT..."

My black shirt was shorn with various cuts, and my ribs were definitely hurting. I guessed I should comply, she WAS a nurse.

"Fine...lets just...get out of sight. Jeez."

If there was anyone I could trust with my...n-naked body, it was Compa. Wow. What an awkward phrase. Anyways, we proceeded to the back of the room, my face still beat red and my heart racing. "Now tell me what happened Iffy. Why'd you go without Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge?" A pouty face crept up on her.

I had to admit, I was used to this kind of scolding, and frankly, had begun to like it.

"Compa, I was doing what any agent should do. The assigned mission. Nep and Gear went off and did their own thing sooo..."

Compa's expression went from pouty to enraged and worried.

"YOU DIDNT NEED TO DO THAT! I WAS RIGHT HERE IFFY!"

I jumped a bit. I'd never seen her this mad. "Alright. I'll be more careful. Well-I'll just take this Nep Bull and be-" I tried to sneak out, only for her to grab my arm. "No! Strip! You need stiches and bandages!"

I sighed at her remarks. She was right. I slowly slipped off my black top, revealing my sports bra, and slipped down my shorts, to show my boyshorts underneath. "Alright. Fine. L-Lets get to it then Compa."

Compa's warm hands weaved the stiches in and out of me, my face cringing like a little girl. God, I hope no one reads this. I cringed, but the warmth was reassuring, after all she knew my true nature anyways. After the pinching sensation subsided, she wrapped the warm bandages around my body, her touch tingling by body, causing my face to turn beat red.

"Compa watch that! Your all...grabby today!"

I said, trying to act like I didn't like her bandaging me up. As we came face to face as she finished, she pulled up my chin, kissing me on the forehead gently.

"Now get dressed, we're going on the next mission later together." I sighed.

"Fine, Compa. I'm grab something to eat and I'll meet you at your house to discuss specifics."

As I put my clothes back on, she smiled at me and walked out, her needle in hand. That woman would be the death of me yet...As I walked outside to head home, I ran into Neptune, who was apparently out shopping for pudding. I literally RAN into Neptune.

"ACK! Watch where your going Nep! Sheesh!" Neptune looked back at me, rubbing her head.

"Iffy what's the dealio!? You're all, running into ME and stuff. And you're all bandaged up like some thundercats dude." I palmed my face before rubbing my head as well. "This was your MISSION!? Getting pudding. For CPU sake..."

The hand smeared itself down my face, stretching out my lips before they slapped back into place.

"Um...duh Iffy. Its not like I'm gonna...work and stuff. Its all peaceful like here, and you're fighting weird monsters and climbing mountains. You need to chilllaaaxxx..."

I stared blankly at her and shook my head. "Nevermind Nep. Are you heading out with me and Compa later?"

Neptune looked at me, back at the pudding, then back at me. Before she could answer, I held up my hand to interject.

"Nevermind. Just go home and eat your pudding...I'll check you later." As I walked off I could hear her behind me.

"Bye Iffy! Have fun sweatin' without me!"

I groaned to myself as I waved back. I loved Neptune, but she could be a serious thorn in my side when I really didn't need it. Especially hurt like this. As I made my way home, and a humble home it was, I swung open my black wooden door and flung myself on the couch. I was due to meet up with Compa in about two hours and I had forgot to feed myself. I guess Neptune had distracted me. But seeing her pudding only put my stomach into further knots. I'd just eat when I got to Compas. I checked my phone, laying by brown hair on the couch.

"Level D mission...a couple horsebirds and a Crescent Dragon. Great." I brushed my hair back in stress and sighed. Without Nep, I had to admit this mission would be critically hard. I rolled over to go to sleep, unleashing my brown hair from its bow. My eyes started to shut, only to woken up by the alarm what seemed like a short time later. I stretched my arms up, tying the bow back elegantly, something I wouldn't want anyone to see. But, I am still a LADY after all. I gently adjusted my coat, which had slightly wrinkled a bit since I laid my petite body on the couch. I adjusted my boots and made my way out of the front door, locking it carefully with my keychain and sliding it back into my overcoat. I headed towards the Compa's house, the mission solely on my mind. When I reached the pink door, strewn with stickers and nurse signs, Compa popped out.

"Iffy! I'm sooo glad your early!" I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah Compa. I'm here. Are you ready?"

Again, Compa needed to remind me of my own needs.

"Um, Iffy you need to eat first. You look thin as a rail! My grandpa always says the early bird doesn't get the worm if she doesn't try!" I blinked, trying to ascertain the information. "Um...I'm not sure that's how it goes, but ok, lets eat, what'd you cook?"

I raised my eyebrow precociously. As Compa scurried inside I followed, her house neat, concise, and adorned with various medical supplies. As we walked to the kitchen, I could smell the sweet aroma of...Chicken Parmesan?

"OH WOW CHICKEN!" I exclaimed, uncharacteristically. "I-I mean. This looks pretty good Compa!" Compa's eyes twinkled as I said those words, her cooking gloves now on, flipping the chicken on the oven and mixing in the noodles. "Sit down, it'll be ready in just a minute Iffy!"

A bright smile beamed across her beautiful face, and I winked reassuringly, taking my seat at the black and white table not too far from our location in the kitchen. As Compa waltzed into the dining room, the smell of the chicken wafted off the tray, tickling my sensitive nostrils. She slid the parmesan gently down onto my plate smiling.

"Enjoy Iffy!" Man, she knew how to cook. I quickly, and rather barbarically went at my food, while Compa sat in the kitchen watching me intently, nibbling at the food herself. My mouth stuffed, I looked over at her. "Compa arph you goingf to sift downft?" My mouth was cluttered, and realizing I was being rather rude, quickly swallowed. "No...I think I just wanted you to eat If-If." I leaned back in my chair, fully stuffed. "Oh. Alright then. I guess you'll be ready to go soon then? Its a dragon so its a tough one." I nodded, ever serious. Compa looked down, leaning on her arm in the kitchen. "Yea..."

I quickly turned to her, my expression changing for serious to concerned. "Um. Compa. What's wrong?" I inquired. She turned to me, her eyes welling up. "Well, its just that you keep putting yourself in all this danger Iffy. I'm worried one day you won't come back. That's why I'm going with you." The concern in her voice caused it to waver slightly. I pushed my chair back, and walked up to her, my overcoat dragging slightly on the floor. I placed my hand on her shoulder and rocked her gently. "Look. Its gonna be fine lets get -" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she had pressed herself against me, her lips pursed, gently meshing onto my own. My face quickly flooded with red, the shock flowing through my body instantaneously. I quickly backed away, my green eyes wide and in shock, before placing my hand on my lips.

"Compa..I-I..." I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. "It's alright IF. Let's get going eh?" She leaned forward, her tear laden face nudging against my shoulder. She briskly walked past me, the salt of the tears staining my overcoat. This was the first time she ever called me IF. Usually it was Iffy. Iffy-chan. If-If. The shock still held my body as she prepared her syringe for the mission and packed the medical kit. "We'll talk about it later, just come on Iffy." I turned around slowly, the red on my face still plastered. "Uh...Uh...o-ok..." The walk to the door was filled with awkwardness, until honestly, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw off my coat, pinning Compa against the wall, causing her to drop her bags. "Y-You can't just kiss me like that and leave me hanging..."

I whispered, surprisingly seductive. I felt so embarrassed doing this, but it WAS Compa...we'd grown up together. I pressed my lips up against her, my black shirt and bandages rubbing up against her sweater. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us. Alright? Y-Your...my best friend." Before I could finish, the door swung open, and Neptune, pudding plastered all over her face, entered. "HEYA guys! I heard you were gonna go fight that dragon so I-I-I HOLY SMOKES!" She exclaimed, the pudding flying out of her hands. I leapt back in surprise, tripping over my overcoat and sliding on the floor hitting my butt. "Ow...Nep you can't jus-" I started, but Neptune quickly cut me off. "Um..were you guys, just...getting smoochy face!? Holy moly guacamole canole!"

Neptune placed her hands on her hips, still neglecting to pick up the pudding. "Haha! I seen it comin'. Start a love train, start a love train! Choo Choo!"

She exclaimed gleefully. Compa's redness didn't fade as she clutched her hands against her face, looking between me and Neptune. "Now Neptune. Let's not tell anyone about this. Its like...r-real complex and..." Again, Neptune interrupted. "Come on Iffasarus. I got this. My lips are sealed like Tut's tomb." I shook my head at the reference, got up, and dusted myself off before placing my coat on.

"Alright...uh...Nepasarus? Let's get moving. This mission isn't gonna wait for us. " I nodded at Compa, reassuringly, silently communicating we'd talk about this later, in private. Neptune simply giggled. "Alright man, whatever. Let's go Compa." Compa nodded, picking up her things and adjusting the medical bag. "Y-yeah. We should go."


	2. Chapter 2 - IF the Brave

For the Love of IF

CHAPTER 2

**IF The Brave!**

* * *

As we stepped out of the door, Compa lagged behind, her face still blushing from the encounter. I wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. I'd never been in a situation like this...this wasn't intelligence or monsters I was dealing with, this was complex childhood emotions. Damn. I was never good at this girly stuff...Nearby, Neptune continued to sing and hum as we strode down the street, only seeking to agitate me more. Honestly, my mind hadn't stopped racing and my heart hadn't stopped beating since I pinned Compa against the wall. What was I doing?We were great friends, and I loved her. But did I love her like THAT? I mean we are both girls and all... "oy vey"...I simply sighed to myself as we reached the border of Planeptune.

"Look guys. We need to be focused. Compa, Neptune." My words seemed to have little effect on Neptune, who continued to wink and hum at me girlishly. "CUT THAT OUT!" I shouted, my face turning bright red. Neptune breathed out slowly, ceasing her teasing. "Fine IF. No need to be all...stick in the mud. Gosh."

She continued to walk towards the forest, as Compa was left standing, her eyes focused on the ground. "Um. Compa. Look. I-" She put her hand up to block my words. "I understand IF. Lets focus on the mission." She was never this serious, and she kept calling me IF.! I mean what the hell? So much information for me to process. "Alright. Good." I said, secure on the outside, but insecure and...girlish on the inside.

My blue boots kicked up some dust as I started to walk ahead to catch up to Neptune. Compa slowly dragged behind, her needle weakly laid up against her shoulder. I just hoped she could perform. We really couldn't afford to slip up here. A level D quest was serious business, and I had began to regret teaming up with Compa, at least** THIS** Compa. Complex emotions and battlefield emotions didn't mix...Before I could my thoughts together, or even get what it seemed like three steps out of Planeptune, Neptune came running back to where I was at, panting.

"Iffy! Holy smokes! There is a_ huuuuuugeeeeeee_ dragon at that crosswalk. I mean that thing is like the **ball park franks of dragons!**" I put my hand on my face in disappointment, masking my surprise. "Ok. Ok. Why didn't you transform!?" I moved my hand from my face to my hips and grimaced at Neptune. "Oh. Yeah I coulda did that. But my cute little feet said *PEW* just run girl, run!" She chuckled a bit before appearing out of breath, with her hands wearily placed on her purple stockings. My emerald eyes shot a deathly serious look at her. "Maaaaaybe all that pudding went to your head! **Transform!**" I shouted, my oversized coat ruffling behind me as I raised my arms in exasperation. No sooner than I said that, a light purple beacon stormed from the sky, enveloping Neptune and causing a blinding light. I quickly raced to cover my face, as Compa placed her syringe up to block the light.

"There goes Nep-Nep!" She exclaimed, the first cheerful words she'd uttered in minutes. I chuckled at the comment, moving my hands as the light faded. "Yep, there she is." As the light dissipated, the black and purple jumpsuit hugged Neptune's enhanced figure. Her hair had gone from short and purple to a deep violet, laced in two pigtails. Her small wooden sword had morphed into a large, menacing saber, and her breasts...why am I writing this? Her breasts became voluptuous...and full. "Ah. It's been a while since I've done -this.-"

The now serious and deeply toned woman said. "Now where is my opponent. Time to complete our duty IF." The tall and well-figured Nep nodded, with purple wings symmetrically protruding her back. This was the power of Purple Heart, the Goddess of Planeptune, a beautiful violet warrior with a battle spirit to be reckoned with. "I believe Mr. Dragon is right there!" Compa exclaimed, readying her syringe. I turned around, only to see the large scaled beast plowing towards us at a high speed., clearing the brush and kicked up a large cloud of dust. I quickly swung my overcoat to protect my eyes, kneeling down to prepare my attack. "This is definitely the crescent dragon! Nep! Let's do this!" I exclaimed, leaping into the air and unsheathing my Qatar blades, their metal glittering in the afternoon's solar glow. I began heading full speed towards the giant creature, nodding to Nep again on my way up.

"Right. Let us dispose of this beast!" Purple Heart echoed, following close behind me, her levitation becoming an elegant glide. Her blade shone with a fuschia tint near her side, as she increased her speed, her purple pigtails fluttering in the wind. "Compa, _support us!"_ I yelled, as Compa, still somewhat despondent, nodded at me slowly. That girl needed to get her mind in the game she was never like - before I could finish my thoughts, a massive claw struck me, crushing me into a tree with a ferocious velocity.

**THWACK!**

Momentarily, everything went black, the only sight I could see was a blurry Compa approaching me and a struggling Neptune attempting to hold off the humongous claw with her sword. "Don't worry you two. I have this under control. Get up and get back in the fight." Her words echoed as if there were one hundred of her, and my head throbbed. The blow had ripped the back of my overcoat, but luckily I was just stunned. Or so I thought. As I got up, my leg started to shake beneath me. I was still very dizzy, and before I could take another step Compa held up in her arms before I collapsed.

"Compa. What the..." the words weakly left my mouth, my air knocked out and my energy sapped. Her orange eyes welled up as she supported my -ahem- delicate physique. "I was right behind you Iffy. This is what I was concerned about..." She looked away from me and began to administer first aid, carefully removing a coldpack from her bag. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Iffy. I want you to be more careful and not so headstrong." As she applied the coldpack to my leg, I groaned in pain, her arms continuing to guide me upward.

**"Screw it. I'm gonna tell you this Compa. I...I..."**

Damn. It was harder to tell someone that you loved them than I thought. Her orange eyes peered through my soul, touching my heart with their determined gaze. "I love you Compa. I've loved you for years. Your my best friend. My right hand. My nurse. I don't mean to let you down." I paused, trying to gain my own footing to get back in the fight. "Have my back and I'll be more careful. But if I'm gonna have yours I need you in this 100 percent. K?"

I said, my face red, but my green eyes squarely focused on her hopeful gaze. "Aw. Iffy! That's all I wanted you to say. I'll always be here to heal you up. You know I love you too. Just be careful! You worry me!" She shouted, a large smile crossing her face. It must be fortune, because once I saw that face, my legs regained a firm footing and my vision came back into focus.

I quickly grabbed a Nep Bull out of Compa's bag and swigged it vigorously. "R-Right. Well now I'm back in the fight! Watch my back!" I stripped off my torn overcoat, revealing my pristine black coat and combat shorts. I then, quite skillfully, unsheathed my blades, heading towards the monster at full speed once more. Neptune was doing her best to hold it off, cutting it with precise slashes that seemed to be doing a moderate amount of damage. As I approached Neptune grinned. "About time. This is quite slow_ for you_ Iffy."

I nodded to her in confidence as I jumped in the air, the solar flares of Celestia glistening off my weapons of death. "See you in HELL!" I yelled, leaping up and collapsing down upon the monsters head, my blades entering the thick cranium of the monster, causing it to roar at an excruciating intonation. The blades continued to dig, the sensation of piercing the exoskeleton furthered my confidence we could be victorious.

"Nep! Finish this off!" I shouted, my hold on the monsters skull loosening as it shook me around violently. Neptune nodded, her blue eyes focused intently on her target. "This is the day you perish. Prepare yourself!" She shouted, dislodging the monsters hand from her blade and jousting her long saber into the soul of the beast, instantly vaporizing it. As the form of the dragon dissipated, I fell from my position in the sky and landed promptly on my rump. "Ack! Damn I wished you'd be more careful Nep!" I shouted in playful agitation. Compa quickly raced to my side, padding me down, then carefully observing Neptune as well. "Haha. Well that was fast. You're definitely on your stuff Compa!" I said, smiling and blushing. Neptune, still transformed, faced both of us, after dismissing Compa from her side.

"You two. You need to think of what you have done. Be cognizant that love is no joke. No game. Do not let it endanger your battle senses." She crossed her arms under her breasts, her blue eyes closing delicately. "I do not want to be the one to save if you if you allow your inner heart to make your outer body frail." As soon as she said these words, the light again appeared, and our little hooded delinquent Nep returned.

"But really guys! There is a time for all that **MUSHY** stuff and time for a good old fashion battle **ROYAL-E!**" She laughed, her preteen voice grating my ears. However, I could only just chuckle. We'd survived a tough battle, and Nep actually was giving US advice. "Your right Nep. Compa and I have been taking care of each other for ever. This is just a new level." I said, a small grin marking my face. Compa came over, squeezing what little life I had left out of me. **"I LOVE YOU IFFY! DONT YOU SCARE ME EVER AGAIN!"**

She yelled, pressuring me with her surprisingly strong grip. "Alright, Alright. L-l-ove you too." I muttered, completely new to the phrase. Neptune laughed as she twirled her sword around in her hands. "Next up, Horsebirds. You two love BIRDS shouldn't have a problem getting two BIRDS with one stone on this one!" She shouted, laughing at her own corny joke. I was still firmly placed on my tuckus, I could only shake my head. "Whatever Nep. Lets get rolling _Compy Comp._" Compa blushed, and Neptune stared back at me. I knew what was coming. "Compy Comp? Woah Iffy. Stick to what you know homegirl. Nicknames ain't you!" My face turned a brighter shade of red, as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "W-Whatever...I-I-just thought.** NEVERMIND,WHATEVER!** Lets move!" I quickly hopped up and began to lead the way deeper into the forest. Man maybe this love stuff was for the birds. Damn. _Guess Nep's puns don't leave the mind, eh?_

Chap 2 Over!

Next! Horsebirds, Histoire's request, Compa's confession and a battle with Ledelphinus!

Thanks for tuning in! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Histoire's Request!

FOR THE LOVE OF IF!

Chapter 3

**Histoire's Request!**

* * *

The dragon had subsided, as had my more base emotions. I flipped my phone open and decided to place a call to the guild, as Neptune and Compa giggled and discussed a few specifics of the upcoming Horsebird mission. After taking care of that dragon this would be a sinc! Well, at least that's what I thought. Usually thoughts like this ended up in bad plot repercussions, but I'll save that Fourth Wall demolishing stuff for Nep. I flipped open my blue phone, the one I used specifically used for guild calls, and dialed a couple of digits, smiling and waving at Compa, who smiled and waved back while continuing to gab with Nep. This love stuff wasn't so bad. As the digits dialed I moved my lush brown hair back, placing it to my ear.

"Hey. This is IF. Yeah the dragon is down. We're headed deeper into the forest to get those Horsebirds. Yep. Uh-Huh. Yeah, I'll have an update for you in the hour." I shut the phone and faced the group. "Well Compa, Nep, its about time we headed a bit deeper in to finish off the day." I smiled, my heart at peace for the first time since Compa fixed me that delicious meal in Chapter 1. Neptune nodded matter-of-factly "Let's get this money then Iffy!" I squinted briefly at her remark and chuckled. "Or for the shares your people need. Whatever."

Neptune blushed at bit at my comeback, but commenced ahead, cocking her eyebrow at me. As Nep led the way, Compa nudged my side, jostling my phone in my hand before I clumsily put it back. "Iffy you were SO BRAVE back there..." She said, the blush covering her face as wide as brushstroke. "Hehe. Just another easy task for me! I-t was really nothing I..." I put my fingers together, Gear-style, in modesty. Gosh, looking at her like this WAS different. "Don't be humble Iffy! My grandpa always said you gotta earn your keep or your keep earns you!" She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush and nudge back into her sneakily. I hope no-one but Nep was seeing this. "Haha. Thanks Compa. I'm not sure that's how it goes but...lets focus! We gotta finish." I nodded as Compa agreed with me, running on ahead to catch up with Nep.

The sun had began to set, its auburn tint fading behind the horizon of the Virtua Forest depths. The dirt kicked up in front of my blue combat boots, the granules swallowed up in the creases of my heel. "You guys can get ahead a bit, I'm just checking this text...it says the monsters should be close." As I paused to flip through my messages, and Compa and Nep chatted on. "Soooo tell me Compa. Why you just now all getting so close to the IFster?" Nep said, barely in earshot. Compa leaned in to whisper to her, exchanging girlish giggles. I slammed the phone shut after getting the coordinates, my face warm, red, and aggravated. "GUYS. CAN WE PLEASE...NOT...DISCUSS ME IN PRIVATE!" My voice was getting hoarse after all this yellling..."Calm down Iffy. I'll tell you later!" Compa reassured me, running over to pat me on the head, metaphoric steam fuming from my ears. "Yeah! Later Later Later! Like maybe, uh, never!" Nep shouted, running backwards and colliding with a brown object.

**Wait...brown object!**

_ "Nep look out!_" I shouted, shaking off the embarrassment, as I ran to her location a few feet in front of me. "Oh no..." Looking down on the place Neptune had backed into...it was a horsebird nest. As the brown object began to rattle, I could only palm my face. "Who needs coordinates when you have Neptune..." the disappointment in my voice apparent. Neptune looked at me, looked at Compa than back at the nest. "Um...well guys! Is it too late to say...sorry?" She said, shrugging her shoulders and readying her sword. Compa laughed, and I simply shook my head. I couldn't blame Nep for being Nep.

As the nest shook, wings emerged, and the strange creatures emerged, flying out in a circular pattern around us. I counted...1...2...3...4...yeah this was a bit more than I'd planned for. "Their coming from above!" Nep shouted, her eyebrows cocked, and her blue and white sneakers digging into battle stance. "Haha, classic Nep." I said, smirking as I tossed my torn overcoat to the side and readied my Qatars. "Nice to meet you bird familllyyyy!" Compa sung, waving at them from the ground. "Um, Compa why do you have to introduce yourself to our opponents...their...our enemies." I sighed. That was just Compy being polite. My sweet, sweet - I'll let you fill it in, I don't want to sound like Pirachu.

Before we could jest any further, the group descended on us, surrounding us in sqaure formation. The sharp blows from all directions started to pelt us, attempting to break our guard. The hooves of one of them smacked my arm, bruising the bone underneath, and sending me backwards into Neptune. Compa was deflecting blows with her syringe, and had no time to attend to me. As my arm swelled slightly, I stood back to back with Nep, Compa to our side, attempting to parry the blows of the angered bird family. "Gosh! I guess we should stop_ horsing_ around with these guys huh, Iffy!?" Nep chuckled nervously, as the hooves continued to pound us painfully. "Haha. Yeah. UGH!" I grunted as I shoved forward, pushing away one of the birds and knocking it backwards. My arm continued to throb, but pain non-withstanding, the work would get done.

Before I could inch forward, I heard a cry from the rear of the formation. "ACK!" Compa had fallen down and the hoof of one of the monsters was in the clear path to her head. "Nep! Take this one, I'll defend Compa! Compa I'm coming!' I kicked up dirt as I leapt forward, shielding Compa from the impending blow, which struck my pained forearm. The other two horsebirds began to gang up on Compa and myself, before I heard Nep dispose of the one I had singled out. As the hooves pounded against our head, forming a fatal canopy, Compa looked at me longingly. "If you can beat the dragon, you can do this If-If. I believe in you. Thank you for...uh...defending me!" The silken words that left her mouth only further motivated me as I slashed forward, attempting to hold the three monsters back.

"Thanks Compa. I won't let anything happen to us, like I promised! YAH!" I was able to parry the blows of the two horsebirds, shedding them away with my blades, but the third struck both myself and Compa from behind knocking us into each other. "We can do it. NEP! I need some backup!" No sooner than I said that, Neptune leapt over us, the sun shining brightly in her face, casting a shadow over us. _"WAAAATAAAA!"_ She shouted, almost like a cute, purple kung fu master. The cross combination was successful, knocking all three of the birds backwards. "There you go If-dawg! Hit'em with your AOE, game-changing, debuffing finisher, **LEdelphinus!"**

I nodded, laughing at her silly commentary, even in the heat of the moment. "Back up guys, no need to risk your life. We've got the space!" Compa nodded, as Nep tackled her in a somersault, covering her near some brush. "Blood boils...the essence of demons...now is the time **_LEDELPHINUS!_**" As I uttered the phrase, the ground beneath us beamed with a pentagram of light, eviscerating the trio of horsebirds, turning their awkward bodies into nothing more than ash and dust. As the bright prism of light cascaded upwards, it blinded me temporarily, causing me to fall backwards and -embarrassingly- trip. When the beam of light faded away and my spellwas complete, I laid on the ground, my forearm swelled to the size of a baseball bat.

I held it in pain as I crawled back to where Compa and Nep was, as Compa rushed to my side, kissing my forehead gently. "I've got you Iffy!" She immediately started bandaging me up, as my body got a little weaker, Nep held me up. "Hold on there IF! Your such a brave girl. Haha I totally hooked you up with that attack idea though..." I weakly chuckled as I closed my eyes. These missions didn't get any easier, and LeDelphinus had taken everything I had left in the tank. When I opened my eyes, it was dark, and Compa and Neptune sat near a fire, laughing over a few roasting marshmallows. "Well! Look who decided to wake up. Welcome back super duper fanfiction journal writing, AOE using, heroine that's not NISA!" Neptune remarked, her smile beaming in the fire's glow.

"Haha. Hi Nep, Compa. How long was I out?" Compa inched over to me, stroking my arm gently and kissing it. "A few hours! I was so worried! But thanks to my nursing skills you're all better! Still a little swelled up though!" As I sat up and perched myself on a log nearby, I shrugged. "Thank you guys so much. I'm just glad we completed the mission and got these shares." I wrapped my arm around Compa for support and smiled.

Other than the fighting, this day had been real productive for me, maybe the most productive of my life since I met Compa. "Well it is TOTALLY too dark to walk back soooo...I"m just gonna sleep right here guys, and we'll report to the guild in the morning!" Neptune shouted, finishing off what seemed to be a dozen marshmallows in a row, and curling up on a patch of leaves nearby, the fire still bristling. Finally Compa and myself were alone. As Compa snuggled near me, I could rest assured the mission was complete, and now with her at my side I felt even stronger than before. I mean, I can't lie about it anymore can I? "C-Compa..." I whispered softly, nudging a bit closer to her and wrapping my torn overcoat over us.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I coulda -" She cut me off. "Coulda died back there? Yeah Iffy! That's the norm!" She giggled, placing a finger on my lip and turning me red. "Don't worry. Alright?" She always had a way of reassuring the girl inside of me. "Hehe. Alright. Your right." I nervously ran my hands around her hips and awkwardly kissed her head. "U-Ummm sooo...GOODNIGHT!" I shouted turning over, nervously noticing Nep rustle a few feet from us. Compa sighed and turned me back over, causing me to wince a bit. "I got bit If-If. I got bit by one of Mr. Birds." I blinked my green eyes, my overcoat covering my mouth. "Um...what? Are you gonna be OK?" My emerald eyes glittered as the flame cast a shadow on us. "Ummm...maybe. I might catch the viral infection though. So I've done some first aid...but we'd need a few items to even make the antibody." I shot up in my make shift bed, my green bow wiggling as I flung my messy hair back. "Wait, WHAT!? Alright! Let's get the items then!" I exclaimed, as she quickly muffled my mouth. "Shhh. I don't want Neptune to worry. One of the items is super rare and...and I was just nervous."

My eyes welled up a bit as she told me this. I'd never had to fix Compa before. The information hit me like a freight train carrying one-thousand pounds. "I know it takes a few days for the virus to really affect you Compa...but this is serious...I mean...we just..." tears continued to well up in my eyes. "We just got t-t-ogether and...umm...NO!" I tightly hugged her like a little girl, tears dripping into her torn sweater. "It's okay Iffy! I can fix myself. I'm sure with you and Neptune's help we'll get a cure in the morning...we should..." She was cut off however, as a small beacon of light appeared and a loud shriek was heard.** "HELLO EVERYONE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"** I shielded my eyes, and Compa's as well, as Neptune shot up like a rocket. "Wowwowowowowo! Who is between me and my beauty sleep! JEEZ!"

As the light dissipated the miniature and elegant Histoire appeared on top of the fire, her book reflecting the flames and shooting them off into embers. "I am sorry to awaken you all after such a mission. However the situation is truly dire." As we all stood up and rubbed our eyes, Neptune continued to complain. "Histy. It can't be that important I mean its all late and stuff... and I need to sleep and wow... I'm tired and..." Histoire quickly cut her off. "**NEPTUNE!** There is no time. This is an issue of critical importance involving you ALL!" She began to sit seiza-style on top of the book. "IF, you used the LeDelphinus attack during this mission correct?" I paused for a moment, scratching my chin. "Um, yes, Histoire I did. What does that have to do with anything?" Histoire paused briefly, then looked at me sternly before addressing the group. "Your constant use of this attack throughout the adventures has opened up a rift."

As the words left her tiny mouth, we all looked at each other. "Woah, so IF is like controlling the universe!? Like the twilight zone, or Dr. Who!?" Neptune shouted, flailing leaves around in excitement. Histoire sighed. "No. I do not know what you speak of. IF's constant use of this attack has opened up a rift to the REAL cave of LeDelphinus. Monsters are pouring out all over Planeptune and casting viruses on our citizens!" At the mention of Virus, I quickly shot a look at Compa, then back at Histoire. "Histoire! Compa has a virus as well...do you mean this is all of my doing!?" Histoire floated over the fire and briefly paused.

"You did not mean to IF. It is not your fault. These birds were infected by your use of the attack directly. If Compa is bitten, according to my calculations there are many items needed. But the only true solution is a closing of the gap and a defeat of the LeDelphinus created by your mind."

Wow. This day couldn't get any more shocking. Compa loves me, Nep's tripping out, and Histoire wants us to defeat my mind. "Um. Histoire, what do we need to do?" The fire crackled as she stared at us all grimly. "I must create a portal to transport you to this fictional area. My only problem is returning you will take exactly three days." I scratched my chin in thought, as Compa snuggled against me and Neptune began to speak.

"Alright Histy. Forget sleep! My friend is in danger and these monsters are in between me and a tasty treat! Open the transponders and _digitalize me baaaaby!_" Histoire sighed in aggravation. "Alright. I'll um..digitize you all. However, be warned, the infection Compa has takes about three days to set in. She will need to stay here for my monitoring, and if you do not succesfully find a way back, or make it back exactly on the third day her life is in grave risk." As those words left her mouth, I turned to Compa and pushed my lips against hers, causing Histoire to lose a bit of her balance.

"I'll update you on this changed relationship status later Histy." Neptune winked, as Histoire nodded nervously. Tears streamed down my face as my lips left hers, both of our faces red with emotion. "I love you Compa. I'm gonna let Histoire take care of you and make you all better. I'm keeping my promise!" I wiped the tears in my overcoat, as she held my chin up. "I trust you Iffy. I'm a nurse! I'll be finnnee." As our sentimental moment concluded, Histoire attempted to interject as politely as possible. "Ahem. Very well then. You um...two. I will open the portal tommorow morning. Please rest up and head to the Basilicom for supplies as soon as you awaken. I will instruct Nepgear to follow you as well for additional backup since Compa will be staying. We should be able to keep the monster influx down until then. You only have a few hours together so rest well." We all nodded, and I hugged Compa even closer, with Neptune piling on top of us for a dogpile. "Hehe. Let's kill this virus and blow up your mind Iffy!" Neptune shouted. "Um...lets watch our phrasing Nep. Let's appreciate this time together because tomorrow we go on a brand new adventure." This was truly an adventure of the mind, body and soul.

* * *

_Hey! Its your favorite character NEPTUNE! I hope you guys have been enjoying IF's craaaazy writing. Look um, just between me and you, as the reader, she's totally making most of this stuff up. I mean I didn't struggle in any of these fights or anything...I mean, come on. I totally thought I should have had like, way more lines too! Anyways, Chapter 4 we go on a Matrix trip and all pick the Red Pill! So we gotta fight against this new threat and cure my buddy Compa! Seeya next time. Hope she's not boring you with her big words and super self-serving descriptions! She's gonna be mad when she finds out I was scribbling in here! Hehe! Peace!_


End file.
